Hero's Voice of Reason
A Hero's Voice of Reason is something that motivates the hero or heroine. Usually in stories the Hero's Voice of Reason is a supporting character or someone that the hero or heroine is close to that comes to the him or her for encouragement. Most of the time, it happens when the hero or heroine is down on his or her luck. Additionally, it comes to times where the hero or someone is in despair and already losing hope within them or those who are struggling with the strength to keep moving forward. The people will offer words of encouragement and assurance that is most likely to soothe the unease within that person. It is a version of Negativity turned Positivity, but prior to the heroine or hero becoming more optimistic or regaing their optimism. Examples *Woody encouraging Buzz to accept the fact he's a toy. *The Spirit of Mufasa encouraging Simba to return to Pride Rock to take his place as king. *Hinata Hyuga encouraging Naruto not to let Neji's death destroy him for who he is. *Green Arrow from Justice League Unlimited encourages the original founders not to step down by telling them the importance about their role in the Justice League. *Master Splinter encouraging Raphael to overcome his anger by being with him. *Vector Prime encouraging Optimus Prime not to let Galvatron's tauntings damage his esteem as a leader. *Artie convinces Hook and the other villains to give up their evil ways by saying what Shrek told him: Just because you may be treated like a loser, or a villain, it doesn't mean you are one. *Gosalyn Mallard and Launchpad McQuack encourage Darkwing Duck to pull himself together and go save the captured Justice Ducks from the Fearsome Five. *Azmuth encouraging Ben Tennyson not let the loss of Feedback define him, but rather grow from that loss. *Ashi reminding Jack about the innocent people he has saved and how he has regained hope in them, which successfully regained his confidence and prevented him from committing seppuku. *Madison Rocca telling Nick that he is the team's leader and that he will not give up. *Olivia and Dawson encourage Basil to help Olivia find her father even if it killed her in search of her father. *Hogarth Hughes telling the Iron Giant that guns kill and he doesn't have to be a gun as he is what he chooses to be. *Kyle Broflovski acts like the voice of reason to Stan and Kenny sometimes Cartman. *Connie Maheswaran encouraging Steven that he will find Onion and the others after she reminded Steven that he was able to rescue his dad. *Danny Delgado encouraging Max to never give up. *Bob and Larry explaining to Felix that God's love has no limits; it goes on forever. *Cindy Lou Who explaining to Grinch (disguise as Santa) that if he close his eyes and listen their music, it will take his sadness away which it touches The Grinch's bitter heart and Cindy Lou hugs him. *Sora Takenouchi encouraging Matt Ishida to rescue Kari from Myotismon. *Mama Flyer encourages Petrie to be a good flyer if he tries. *Goku telling Bulma that Trunks is her son and will assure that he will find the Dragon Radar. Quotes Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events